


Touch

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe





	Touch

Christine had never sprinted so hard in her life.

As soon as she’d heard Scotty’s voice cut out over the comms only to be replaced by someone else’s, she had snagged a medical kit and ran, not knowing or caring if anyone followed her or tried to get her to stop.

The ride in the turbo lift was agonizing. She couldn’t do anything but adjust her grip on her bag and experiment with stances that would aid her take-off once the door opened.

She raced down the smoke-filled corridor, bumping against choking and coughing crewmen trying to flee the engine room. Once she made it inside, her eyes started burning and she was soon coughing as well. She fiddled with her kit just long enough to put on a respirator and then started searching. If she knew Scotty, he’d be right at the heart of the problem.

That was exactly where she found him. Another engineer knelt over him, covering his mouth and nose with a scrap of her own shirt. Christine shooed her away as she took her place, quickly checking over her husband’s vitals. They weren’t promising.

Then she saw the shrapnel that had flown throughout the chamber. Scotty wasn’t the only victim, but he was the only one who had survived this long. It wouldn’t be much longer.

His eyes struggled open as he was lured back to awareness by the familiar touch of her cold fingers. He tried to smile, but the look on Christine’s face told him everything he needed to know. He closed his eyes again, briefly, before opening them again and silently pleading for her to get out of there while she still could.

She shook her head and set her kit aside. She lay down next to him, turning her head to face him and moving in close. She pulled off her respirator and pressed one last desperate kiss to his lips. Then she carefully place her arms around him and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his.

Even after she felt him stop breathing she didn’t let go.


End file.
